Don't Leave Me
by demon13o
Summary: I came up with this by listening to 'Don't take the girl' by Tim McGraw and reading a bunch of fan fiction so this is what i came up with but it's a KagSess fic! You can read others like mine on (kagsess.eternal-adoration.netfanfic.php) that site is great
1. I wanna go to

Jay: What can I say when I'm listening to that song I cry **starts to cry cause demon plays the song** you did that on purpose

Demon: aren't sad songs touching **Laughs and walks out the room** I'm off for pocky and I'll get you some chocolate pocky

Jay: **Shakes head and continues to cry** you cruel bitch

Demon: don't forget what I am you are

Jay: **Grunts** on with the chapter

Chapter One: I Wanna Go To

Warning: PG-13, for blood and words… maybe violence rating may go up if I great some great reviews from ppl!

An eight-year-old boy was walking with his father, with their fishing rod of the toward the gate shrine when a door was heard being slammed open and the two turned to see a little girl with a fishing rod. "Daddy… I want to come to please," the little girl asked. She held her breathe in and didn't notice till she went to speak she couldn't. "Souta, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind I can't leave her behind," the father said as he started to walk toward the little girl, he stopped when Souta spoke. "Dad no please don't take her, take Miroku, take Sango, and take my best friend Shippo…Take anybody that you want. As long as she don't go, take any boy in the world, daddy please don't take the girl.

"Souta where do you expect me to leave her, hers and yours mother is out of town so we have to take her," with that said he walked over to his daughter and picked her up and placed her in his arms, "so Kagome do you want me to teach you how to fish… you and your brother can have a contest on who catches the biggest fish for dinner." Souta just snorted at the thought of Kagome catching a bigger fish then him, "Impossible."

"Not really impossible," their father said as he walked down the stairs of the shrine, while caring Kagome and both their fishing rods. Souta grumbled to him self as he walked after the two retreating forms of his father and sister. 'And I thought my dad was trouble,' someone from the bushes thought as it followed to.

the lake

"Souta how can this be you really are horrible at fishing, how did this happen I thought you knew how to fish, sheesh even kagome is doing better then you are and that's surprising since she just started today," their father said, while laughing as Souta almost fell off his seat. "Well I wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't learned from the worst fisher that year," Souta said, while snickering.

"So that's how it is huh!"

"Yup!"

"Oh yeah now I wont let you win this contest now!"

"Dad that's not nice!"

"Who said I was suppose to be nice?" their father said and stood up to be funny be putting his hand over his eyes, while looking around for a nobody, "so where is the guy cause I don't see him?" Kagome and Souta were in fits of laughter now and there was no stopping it till they heard a tug. Kagome looked at her rod and grabbed it quickly and started to reel it in. Her father grabbed the rod from her and helped reel it in cause she had almost lost hold of the rod, "Good god kagome this fish sure knows how to put up a fight!"

By the time he reeled the fish in it was time to go. "Well that settles it Kagome won the contest," their father laughed as he carried the fish and the rods home. Kagome had her hand in Souta's as they walked after their father. 'No one has ever caught a fish as big as that and I've never seen a fish of that kind… she can't be what I think she is… I still need more information on it first,' the same person or it from earlier thought as it took off after them, 'they still haven't realized they are being follow…' It stopped it's thoughts as Kagome turned around and saw red eyes watching her.

Kagome screamed after she spotted them. "What's wrong kagome," Souta asked worriedly. Their father stopped and dropped everything and ran towards kagome. "Souta grab the rods and fish. When you get home get the rags, bucket of cold water, and… put that fish on the contour, put the bucket and rags by the couch and run home now it's an emergency if any one asks why your running," he told Souta as he held Kagome close to him and as soon as Souta was far enough away he stood up and held her even closer. "What ever you are come out for I have a word to speak to you," he said threatening.

The creature that was following them jumped out of the tree and said, "What do you want hum- you're not human and yet you hang around with two of them, why is that. And what are you." He looked down at his daughter and just realized that she was awake, "Kagome what is said here, I want you to forget okay." Kagome nodded cause she didn't understand, 'how can my dad not be my dad, if he weren't my dad then he wouldn't treat me nicely unless… nah impossible.'

"I am not a ningen because I died and was brought back after she was born cause her touch to my dead body had jumbled my genes up so I was turned into a full blooded youkai and I look out for the one who saved me from the darkness of my heart for I hated my wife… I love my daughter so much and she's all I need to cheer me up, for what I am she is the only one who will ever know, but tell me my killers name," he said as he looked up with tears in his eyes and he started to change into his true form. "My name is not profitable," the enemy said as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome felt scared and threatened and a power within her made her father change and he transformed into a inu and she was proud to see the inu. "For if you kill me she will hunt you and your generations for all eternity for my blood would give her that eternity," he growled out. "My name is nothing compared to my son's wrath and for him she's not a match worth fighting against so I will tell my name, my name is Inu Tashito and I will hold you to your word cause I would love the look on my son's face when he has killed the miko who has put shame to our clan and we'll finally be free of her curse on our clan," he said as he transformed into his inu form, "prepare to did you mix breed and your daughter won't sleep in peace after this ever again…."

Kagome woke up and saw Souta sitting there in front of her trying to comfort her, "Kagome are you okay, what happened?" She turned and realized that it was all just a nightmare. "Nothing just that same dream as usual," Kagome said as she got up out of bed, but she was pushed back into bed. "No your not leaving the house today so get back under the covers, I'm gonna go and call the doctor to come over and see you," Souta said as he got up and walked out the door. 'Let's see that guy named Inu Tashito killed my father, but everyone around me said it was in the car crash that happen… wait a second there wasn't a car crash near us, and I was there watching the whole thing. How could they not believe me,' Kagome thought as the doctor walked in.

"What is it now Kagome," the doctor asked. "It's those same nightmares but I don't think they are nightmares but what happened to our father, Souta and doctor Kaede (**A/N: you just knew she was gonna pop up sooner of latter**) can you please see where a 'Inu Tashito' lives for me cause I do believe he is expecting a visit from me," Kagome pleaded to them with a puppy eyed face, 'that will definitely do the trick.' Both Keade and Souta gave in and sighed their defeat, "Okay you win but me and Keade will give you the address in exchange for you to stay in bed and sleep till tomorrow and that is when you can see this so called 'Inu Tashito' from your nightmare." Souta and Keade walked out of the room cracking up laughing.

"I'll show them that he is real and I'll watch as their eyes fall to the ground," Kagome whispered to the wind. Kagome got up out of bed and walked to the desk on the other side of the room. 'Thank god it's the summer cause I have many things to complete before the my vacation is over,' Kagome thought as she turned the pc and monitor on, 'now to search for this so called 'Inu Tashito' and meet the end of that promise her father granted thanks to his blood being poured on her body.'

Flashback

"Kagome why are you covered in blood," a worried Souta asked, "and where's dad?" Kagome stared up at him with tears in her eyes, "dad's blood is on me… and dad is dead this big doggie killed him… it ate him Souta I'm scared cause it said that I was next." Now Souta was really worried. "How big was this dog… what color was it," Souta asked as he washed her off with a rag.

"Big White dog!"

"How big was it?"

"Taller then our shrine."

"Quit lying!"

"I not lying."

"Kagome there is No such thing as a big dog, well one that is as tall as this shrine."

"Is to!"

"Is not!" The fight continues on for a few hours.

End Flashback

'Oh brother he's brain dead some time,' Kagome thought. She typed in the name 'Inu Tashito' and a few pictures of him and his family popped up, numbers, and the address. She looked at the pics and saw 'Inu Tashito' standing with two boys named Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, a young women was standing next to him behind the two boys, the picture said her name to be 'Tami' (**A/N: a girl from school agitated me so much and her name was the first thing to pop up in my head so sorry to any one named tami**). 'Wait a second Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go to my school so why didn't I realize then that they were my enemy…' Kagome thought as she jotted down the address and put the paper in her back pack, 'I am gonna take a shower then pack for the day cause it's gonna be a long day out on the road.' Kagome walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of black clothes and walked into the bathroom and started the water. She hopped in and quickly washed off the grime from any hidden dirt. She grabbed her pert + shampoo and started washing her hair, 'Okay as soon as I'm done I need to grab some money and sneak the fuck out of here.'

Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing black of course. The shirt was a skintight tang top with an outline of a dragon the dragon outline was a grayish-white. Her pants were loose, but had a string so it was tied so her pants wouldn't fall down and they had a faint grayish line of a dragon around the ankles of the pants (**A/N: Wait a sec I wrote something similar to this in another fic….oh boy do I love dragons**). She walked over to her desk and grabbed her notebook and a few pens and pencils to keep track of where she was and how to get back. Kagome put those items in her backpack and grabbed a spare change of clothes to change into if need be, it was an identical pair of clothes to what she wore except it was blue instead of black. She put her cell phone and charger in her backpack, even the other charger for a vehicle. Kagome quickly put on her socks and shoes. She rose to her feet grabbed her money, which she keeps hidden, and she put it in her pocket. She ran to the window and opened it; she carefully examined the area, but didn't see anyone. She grabbed her keys off the nightstand and jumped out the window.

She slowly landed and saw that no one has yet to notice her disappearance. Kagome ran down the stairs quickly and slid into her car and plugged the car charger in and hooked it to the phone. Kagome looked at the gas tank on the meter after she started the car and it said full. Kagome pulled the address out and said, "First off I have to go into the western part of Japan and I hate it over there." She drove off toward the area she was destined to go to. 'Souta is gonna kill me when I get back and I know he will… well that is if I don't die first… never mind he would probably bring me back to life and then kill me oh boy now I can't wait till then,' Kagome thought in disgust as she took the exit, which lead you into the worst part of Tokyo, 'Me and my shortcut to anywhere and everywhere in Japan…'

Jay: Now in order to find out what the surprise is next you have to review (**still crying**)

Demon: aww don't cry jay, here take this **snickers and hands Jay what she is offering**

Jay: **Shakes head no** leave me be

Demon: **turns to Sesshomaru** She's not like this I swear

Sesshomaru: **Grabs Jay by her throat** No one ever disrespects this Sesshomaru not even a mix breed so why do you disrespect this Sesshomaru?

Jay: **Kicks Sesshomaru in the yes he No mans lands** I disrespect you because you gave me hell the last time I respected you, sheesh you are as dimwitted as ever oh and readers please do tell me how you like this and I might add a funny and something romantic in for 'Valentines day' so send them reviews my fav peeps I need results and I need them quick. **Walks out the door and walks back in because sess was standing there and it now being carried by sess out of room but am crying, begging for mercy, and fighting against sess**

**Everyone who is still in the room crack up laughing at Jay's stupidity**

demon: looks like she is in trouble and won't be returning so I will be here for next chapter and I can't write good so no be mean to me cause I have Jay to correct me at every saying I say so I see you all next chappie!


	2. The meeting of the rivals

Demon: Jay still no here so me start new chappie and Kag help me while me and she write it and thankx peeps who read this!

Kagome: Yup Jay did have her speaking great… where is Jay anywayz

Inuyasha: **Cracks up laughing**

Kag: What did I miss?

Shippo: A lot, for one Jay pissed Lord Fluffy off and he threatened her…but that's not the half of it **Starts to crack up laughing** He got so pissed that he left with her while… **cracks into more laugher** she was crying, begging for mercy, and fighting against him, **couldn't take it anymore and cracked up laughing so hard**

Kag: I feel sorry for her now **Cracks up laughing**

Demon: **clueless** on to chapter readies!

Chapter two: Meeting of the rivals

Warning: words, violence, and a small bit of blood (rating may go up if all is good)!

As soon as Kagome reached the worst part of Tokyo she put the windows up and locked the doors. 'I'm glad I have this car sometimes yet there are disadvantages with owning a '04 ford Mustang' and that is gas, breaks, and the engine.' Kagome flipped on the radio and the song 'Every Heart' by Boa came on. Kagome started to sing along with it happily (only the English version…if you like the Jap ver then go to there were many tears falling down,

Every heart would become gentle.

If everybody expresses what they think,

Every heart can be satisfied.

I was frightened by the never-ending night,

So I prayed to the distant stars.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

The two of us, smiling, meet here,

Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.

Sadness has no effect on us,

Every heart gains happiness when it flies.

Someday our souls will unite,

We will give peaceful approval.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Memories of everything has settled,

This is a warm place to be.

The stars separate us from the future,

We are always so brilliant,

So shine.

In endlessly repeating time,

We were searching for love,

Because we wanted to become stronger.

We look up to the faraway sky.

In endlessly repeating time,

We know why we are living.

We go through the nighttime laughing,

Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.

Kagome kept driving till she was out of the area. Her cell phone rang, she looked down at the blue phone and it read 'home'. 'I don't want to answer it, I better answer it and get it over with,' Kagome thought as she went to answer the phone.

"Hello Souta, can I help you kill me any fast?"

"Kagome, where are you and why aren't you in bed?"

"Hm, I don't like my non-freedom life style and I just decided that a ride was a great way to calm down and get my brain in straight," Kagome lied about the getting out to straighten out.

"Well don't be out to long cause mom is coming by to give you something, she'll be by around dinner time."

"Whatever Souta!" Kagome hung the phone up. "I'm gonna go see mom first, before I leave and see what she wants this time cause I know she doesn't have anything to give me without something to say."

Kagome sped off towards her mothers house, which was still in the same direction she was going, 'I can't believe after dad's so called disappearance mom left me with grandfather and after he died she didn't care… she called me the devils child and told me never to come near her… why was she so afraid of me, I just don't get it.'

Just an hour later

Kagome walked to the door and knocked on it, "Mother it's me, I need to talk to you and don't act like your not here cause I saw your car." The door slowly opened to show a scared women behind it, "Kagome why are you here."

"Like I said we need to talk."

"Okay, well then please do come in." Kagome walked in and watched her mother take off running up the stairs to return a few minutes later holding a couple of things. "Kagome I'm sorry about not being there for you but I was afraid after your fathers first death and you brought him back to life and after he died the second time you scared the fuck out of me and I didn't know what to say. Now I'm ashamed for what I said to you all those years ago… can you forgive me," Kagomes mom Hitomi, begged.

"I will forgive you only if you don't tell Souta that I was here or he'll have my hide for leaving my room to get away from him," Kagome said almost laughing at the fact of Souta yelling at her. "Kagome why did you come out here and I know you don't just want to talk to me so tell me," Hitomi asked with worry in her eyes. Kagome told her everything from the dream to coming out here to look for her father's killer.

"Kagome, I wouldn't have guessed you to be this kind… you truly are a daughter of mine," Hitomi cried as she hugged Kagome. Hitomi stood up and said, "Oh Kagome here are a few things your father told me to give you when you turned 17, but I don't want to wait till tomorrow so I'll give them to you now." Kagome was confused, "When did he tell you that?" Hitomi bit her bottom lip and spoke softly, "The day before he vanished, and thanks to you I now know how he vanished and I'm just glad he will be avenged after what had happened to him. Follow me."

Kagome stood up and followed her mother out the den and into the living room. Kagome sat down on the couch and watched her mother unwrap the cloth. Hitomi turned around and held a blue kimono out in front of her to show Kagome, "This has been passed down through my side of the family and I must pass it on to you for you have gained the miko's traditional powers, but you're the one that is to lead this world to peace from the demons." Kagome gasped at the look of the kimono and at her mother's words. The Kimono was a navy blue with a silver obi and the kimono had a bunch of silver moons at the bottom of the kimono and a few cherry blossoms at the ends of the sleeves in a small group, the kimono was breath taking. "Mom it's beautiful, but why pass it on to me?" Kagome said as she walked of to her mother to take the kimono. Hitomi handed the kimono to Kagome and turned back around and grabbed a sword, bow, and arrows. "Kagome this sword was your father's but he was suppose to give it to his son, but he thought that you were a better choice and I do believe he was right. He called the sword Tetsusaiga, but he said that anyone in the demon race is able to wield it as long as they choose to protect a human life, it might let you wield it as it's master I am not sure cause your father didn't explain much to me. The bow is a family heirloom and it is passed on to the female miko of the family and it was known as Midoriko's bow so it's called the 'M-bow'. So when you leave here remember that both me and your father will be with you as you fight," Hitomi said as she wrap the bow, arrows, and kimono back up, but she kept the sword out for Kagome to carry with her around her waist.

"Kagome I will now ask you to take the sword and protect it with your life for any and all demons would love to get a hold of this precisions sword so be careful." Kagome looked at her mother and took the sword from the table and Hitomi backed away. When Kagome picked up the sword she glowed a bright blue and the sword transformed (A/N: uh I know it's suppose to be inu that has it but hey it's my fic!). When the blue light died down, Hitomi and Kagome couldn't believe their eyes but the sword took the shape of a fang. "Mom I'm it's wielder now and it wants me to tell you, 'Thank you Hitomi for protecting me from the demons that wish to have me and now I have finally grateful to find a pure family'," Kagome said as she saw the sword deform. Kagome put tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Mom before I leave can you make me some lunch," Kagome asked as her stomach growled a 'yeah cause I'm hungry' which made Hitomi laugh so hard at her daughters hunger. "Sure, what do you want," Hitomi said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Ramen please," Kagome said as she slipped tetsusaiga around her waist thanking her mom silently for the sword holder. She grabbed the things wrapped in the cloth and headed for the kitchen, when she heard a growl she stopped and turned, but didn't see a thing. "Strange," Kagome whispered.

"Ramen's done," Hitomi shouted from the kitchen. Kagome entered and placed the stuff in the cloth on the table, "Mom when you go over to Souta's stay there till I return cause it's not safe to stay here any more because something's around here and I can sense it as we speak." Hitomi understood and replied with a nod and put the ramen in front of Kagome, Hitomi sat down to eat her ramen, but saw a figure run by the kitchen. "Kagome I… can't let you go to avenge your father cause I know you won't be returning alive…" Hitomi cried. "Mom I have to go and I'm leaving now and thanks for lunch."

Kagome walked out to her car and put the wrapped up things in her trunk. Kagome walked over to the driver's side of the car and stopped cause she saw a kid come running for her. The kid jumped into Kagome's arms and spoke quietly, "Miss please let me come with you because I have no family and there is something after me!" Kagome looked up from the kid and saw a huge figure coming at her. Kagome unlocked the door and quickly slid in the car and started the car. Kagome took off towards a WacDonald's.

WacDonald's

"So your name is Shippo, and you're a fox kitsune," Kagome repeated. The kid nodded. "You have no family, and you ran after you saw them die?" The kid nodded his head again. "Can I come with you please, I have nowhere else to go and those orphan homes are scary," Shippo smiled sweetly with ketchup on his cheek, that face made Kagome laugh. "Alright you can come with me but it's not fun to where I'm going for I have to fulfill a promise I made a long time ago and if your up to it then I don't mind the company," Kagome said as she drank some of her milkshake. "What is that thing around your waist and why do you carry it?" Shippo asked while eating. "This thing was my fathers and it was passed on to me for my father died when I was only six and I was there when he was killed, yet no one believes me. This sword has chosen it's master, and I have gratefully taken that responsibility to take care of (**whispers**) tetsusaiga," Kagome said as she saw his eyes widen its no surprise to her. "Do you mean the sword that any demon would love to have their paws on it the second they had," Kagome nodded, "Why would you have it?"

"I have it because my father is the reason why I carry this and he was the one who made the promise and I will fulfill it, you get to be my like helper if you'd like," Kagome said as she picked up the tray of trash and her milkshake. "I'd love to be your helper," Shippo said as he took the tray and dispose of the trash and placed the tray with the other trays above the trashcan. "I think I like you Shippo and if I survive then I will put the papers in that I have adopted you," Kagome smiled as Shippo jumped up and hugged her. "Arigatou onee-san!"

On the road again (what a bore)

"Onee-san can we listen to the radio or to a CD," Shippo said with a smile. Kagome flipped a CD in and listened to the songs on it. Shippo sung along with the ones he knew and Kagome sang along with, well all of them cause she knew them all.

Kagome was at least 10 miles from her destination and it was getting dark so she pulled into a holiday inn parking lot. Kagome grabbed the tetsusaiga, her backpack, and a sleeping Shippo. She headed for the door and went to the front desk to check in.

"I would like to check into a room please."

"How many?"

"Just me and my son."

"One room for two… that will be 100 bucks for the night." Kagome pulled out her credit card, "Charge it." The clerk ran up the card and handed it back with a receipt and a pen. Kagome signed the paper and gave it to the clerk; the clerk took the paper in exchange she handed Kagome the key to her room. Kagome walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. She didn't have to wait long for the elevator to arrive and when it arrived she rearranged the sleeping Shippo in her arms. "Hold the elevator," someone shouted as they ran for it. The person made it, "Hello, miss I haven't seen you around here so that must mean you've just entered town."

"Yes I just got here and was checking in before I went to my meeting tomorrow," Kagome said as she pushed the button for the top floor. 'Isn't that the floor for the rich people,' Kagome thought. Kagome didn't see the guy push a button and got a little worried. "Miss what's wrong?" the guy asked. "My name's not miss, it's Kagome and I'm fine but what's your name kind sir or should I say demon," Kagome said smartly. "Your good Kagome, people call me Sessho," he said while staring at Shippo. "Sessho… isn't that short for Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. "Yes it is." Kagome turned wide-eyed towards Sesshomaru, "Are you related to Inu Tashito?" Sesshomaru could sense the anger and joy radiating off of her, "What about him?"

"He killed my father and I took a vole to avenge his death by killing all of the Tashito fam…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence for she was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand to her neck. Kagome dropped Shippo and he woke to see this and screamed.

Jay: I came back to finish **points to fluffy** he threatened me if I didn't so send those reviews if you want to know what happens… at least Shippo has entered

Shippo: yay

Demon: Send them reviews pls cause I wanna know what happens


	3. Enter Sango

Jay: **Starts to hyperventilate** Need…water

Sess: **Gets up to fetch water** Stay

Jay: **Gets up after Sess leaves room and leaves house to run and hide from the evil lord and also whispers** never

Demon: While Jay gets killed from wrath of Sessho I will put up her chappie she wrote while she in school **Pouts for a cookie**

Kag: **Gives demon a cookie** on with the damn chapter

Previously:

"He killed my father and I took a vole to avenge his death by killing all of the Tashito fam…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence for she was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand to her neck. Kagome dropped Shippo and he woke to see this and screamed.

Chapter Three: Enter Sango

Warning Violence, a little blood shed, and some bad words… the rating may go up if I don't know of anything else that will work under PG-13

"Mommy, don't kill her you evil man or you will pay," Shippo screamed as the tears fell from his eyes with ease. Sesshomaru looked down at Shippo and then up at the dial, the floor that they get off on is next. He pushed the pressure points on both Shippo and her. When the elevator doors came open he carried them both to his room. He had Kagome sitting in his arm as if caring a little child and he had Shippo on top of her. When he reached his room he pulled his key out and unlocked the door. He walked into the room and placed Kagome down on the bed and took Shippo to another room to rest so he could talk to Kagome without any distractions.

An hour later

Kagome felt as if she ran out into traffic and was hit by a hundred cars or more. "Urgh," Kagome muttered, "Where am I, no wait what time is it?" Kagome opened her eyes but first she saw blurs of something silver and black. "You're in my hotel room and the time is… 11:35. We need to talk Ka-go-me," Sesshomaru said as he stared at Kagome, while Kagome's vision came into place. "You," Kagome growled out, "Where's Shippo?" Kagome was about to rise to her feet until she saw a flash and Sesshomaru was standing in front of her snarling, "You do not order this Sesshomaru around and you will obey me before I kill you." Kagome gulped and sat back on the bed. She curled into a ball and stared at Sesshomaru warningly.

Sesshomaru sat back down in the chair that he was occupying a little earlier, "You said my father killed your father in something…" "No nothing stupid it was something that happened and I was…" Kagome interrupted but stopped cause she heard a growl come from the unhappy inu demon in front of her. "As I was saying over something stupid in yours and my family but they dealt it out a couple of years ago and you're out for revenge, am I right?" Sesshomaru said as he heard Shippo wake up from the other room. "But my father made a promise to your father that I would kill you all, but I…" Kagome stopped to breathe (A/N: wouldn't you if all was said in one breath so around of applause for Kag!). "But you what?" Sesshomaru urged 'cause he was curious of the answer. "But I must fulfill the promise my father made and if that means I have to kill you first then so be it…" Kagome growled out. Sesshomaru had enough of her nuisance so he got up and went over to the phone on the other side of the room, "Stay put if you want to live." He picked up the phone and dialed the number for his fathers cell phone. "Yeah dad tell Rin that she can go to a friends house to night cause I think I'll be here a while longer and I've found that Higurashi's daughter."

"You mean the one that is the miko from Daniel," Inu asked?

"Yup that's the girl, what should I do?"

"Make her fall, she can't try to kill you for she will succeed and I don't want my son to die before I do so let her come to me and I will talk to her. I will put some common sense into that girl."

"Father, I will see to it, but are you sure about that, oh well… I will be staying here to talk to her and find more out about her…" Sesshomaru turned and saw Kagome walk towards the exit, "Get back on that bed if you want to see that Shippo still alive!" Kagome stood on end and jumped back on the bed. "Shippo? What's that?" Inu said. "I've got to go father," Sesshomaru growled and hung up the phone. "You are causing me trouble girl and I don't like trouble," he growled as he advanced closer to the bed.

Shippo slung the door open, ran and jumped into Kagome's arms, "Mamma I'm scarred." Sesshomaru looked over to the bed, which was only 2ft from him, he growled at how close the fox cub was to Kagome, 'How could I care about a ningen, especially a miko?' Shippo and Kagome looked at the growling Sesshomaru in surprise. Kagome tightened Shippo closer, which made Sesshomaru growl even louder. Kagome looked around for her backpack and saw it on the other side of the room. Kagome placed Shippo on the bed carefully and got ready to run for the bag. She quickly rose to her feet and ran to the other side of the room quickly. Sesshomaru noticed and turned to see what she was going for cause he knew she wasn't running away, the door was on to the right of him and she was to his left. He saw her grab her backpack and unzip it to pull out a sword. It looked beaten up when she withdrew it from its sheath. "You want to fight me with a piece of shit sword," Sesshomaru said amusingly. "Yeah but this blade ain't as rusted as you think," Kagome smiled. (Warning of the battle).

Kagome stood in a fighting stance with her sword pointed towards Sesshomaru, "I hope you have already completed your will." Kagome advanced on Sesshomaru and when she brought the sword down on him it transformed. Sesshomaru dodged most of the attack but didn't get away uninjured, he escaped with a scratch that would leave a nasty scar. "You bitch," Sesshomaru said as he readied the poison in his claws. 'Don't kill her but bring her to me so I can talk to her, so don't kill the little miko, Sesshomaru bring her to me uninjured,' Inu shouted in Sesshomaru's mind. 'Fine, I'll bring her to you uninjured so leave me alone,' Sesshomaru snapped back. He moved so quickly that he didn't see the kitsune move to protect the miko. "Foxfire," Shippo cried out. Direct hit. No effects though. Kagome dropped her barrier to fetch Shippo before he was hurt. 'Bad idea miko,' Sesshomaru thought as he came up behind her and hit her pressure point. Kagome was caught and knocked out. "Now you can sleep miko, Shippo," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes," A scared Shippo replied.

"Be good and I won't have to kill you along with her."

"Yes sir," Shippo looked at his adopted foster mom and a few tears fell from his eye's, "Don't hurt my mommy… why do you need her?"

"You will soon find out," Sesshomaru said as he walked to place Kagome on the bed, "You and her will meet your destination tomorrow."

Morning has come (Yay)

"Morning Shippo," Kagome grunted as the pain came back to her, then she noticed a pair of arms, "Shippo this isn't who I think it is, is it?" Shippo nodded. "You can't possibly mean me," Sesshomaru said as he raised himself to put Kagome on his lap and whisper in her ear, "You will meet my family under my fathers wishes, but be warned I will have you begging for mercy if you try anything suspicious. I am giving you your only warning now. Go get dress and we will leave after breakfast."

He let her go to change. The phone rang and he rose to his feet to answer it. "Hello."

"Sesshomaru is that any way to talk to your father."

"Gomen… What do you want?"

"You need to pick Rin up at Sango's cause she stayed there to play with Kohaku."

"Fine," Sesshomaru growled and hung up. "Not a morning person, I see," Kagome whispered. He turned to see her wearing an identical outfit to what she was wearing but it was blue instead of black. Sesshomaru felt entranced by her beauty but his face remained as stone cold as anyone knew it to be (Yes it's normal Sesshy), 'How can this woman catch my attention so powerfully like she could control my every move, thought, or action.' "Mommy looks beautiful," Shippo said with a smile. Sesshomaru had to agree. "We have to pick someone up before you meet my father," Sesshomaru said as he bent to lift the tetsusaiga but the sword burnt him. Kagome fell to the floor laughing really hard, 'I knew that was gonna happen.' Sesshomaru felt like he was at peace with her laughter, "Why do you laugh at this Sesshomaru?" Kagome tried to calm down but couldn't take it after she saw his face, 'That face is to much to calm down after looking at and he should know.' Sesshomaru started to growl at her for ignoring his question but for laughing at him was most humiliating. "Gomen Sesshomaru… it's just I knew that was gonna happen cause it can only have one master and anyone who dares to hold it must have the intention on protecting humans…" Kagome said while calming her laughter.

On the road once again (what a bore)

Sesshomaru was driving the car and Kagome sat in the passenger seat with Shippo on her lap as they sped towards Sango's house.

Sesshomaru pulled up to a big blue house and said calmly, "Come." So Kagome got out of the car with Shippo and followed. Once they reached the front door Sesshomaru knocked on the door and a young woman around the age of 19 come out the door to greet Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, Rin is playing with Kohaku in the living room… would you care for some tea while you wait for her to get ready." Sesshomaru walked a foot in the door and snarled, "Come." Kagome sighed and followed. Now Kagome got a better view of the woman named Sango and saw that she was wearing a loose pink T-shirt and a pair of green sweat pants. They followed her to the living room to where a little girl who looked to be 9 or 10 and she was playing with a boy who looked to be 13 or maybe 14.

"Rin, Sesshomaru is here to pick you up."

"Sesshomaru-sama, can Kohaku and miss Sango come over to play please?"

"Okay, but get ready," how could he say no to those puppy eyes. Kagome snickered and Shippo snickered from her arms. "What's so funny Kagome," Sesshomaru asked as he saw Rin run to get her things. "She has you tied to her finger with one swing of a string you'll wait on her hand and foot," Kagome continued to snicker with Shippo. "Sesshomaru who is this lady," Sango asked. "A friend come to see my father, a very old friend that is," Sesshomaru said as he turned to catch the running girl. "Yay Sesshomaru-sama has a new girlfriend," Rin said with a sly smile on her face. Sesshomaru almost fell over if he weren't holding Rin then he would have, only if Kagome didn't do it instead.


	4. The secrets of

Previously:

"Okay, but get ready," how could he say no to those puppy eyes. Kagome snickered and Shippo snickered from her arms. "What's so funny Kagome," Sesshomaru asked as he saw Rin run to get her things. "She has you tied to her finger with one swing of a string you'll wait on her hand and foot," Kagome continued to snicker with Shippo. "Sesshomaru who is this lady," Sango asked. "A friend come to see my father, a very old friend that is," Sesshomaru said as he turned to catch the running girl. "Yay Sesshomaru-sama has a new girlfriend," Rin said with a sly smile on her face. Sesshomaru almost fell over if he weren't holding Rin then he would have, only if Kagome didn't do it instead.

Kag: Where did Jay go cause I just saw a very pissed off Fluff in the kitchen, he looked as if he was about to transform.

Inu: Nope haven't seen this Jay have you demon **Sees Fluffy in the door way and thinks to self** (She so owes me when she gets back)

Lord Fluffy: Hey that's not this Sesshomaru's name… so where is she **Stares at the fluffy powder puff on the floor by the window. Walks over to it and picks it up** so that's where you've been hiding.

Jay: **yaps** Hey leave me be prick **Slaps him square in the face** uh oh… I'm dead

**(Inu cracks up laughing)**

Sess: **Stares at the defiance in hands and growls** Transforming into a pup wont keep you safe and slapping me will almost kill you but you've got enough guts to stand up to me every time. Do you still have a death wish?

Jay: **Thinks about it… light bulb** Yeah in fact I do…

Sess: Proceed then.

Jay: Fine… my last sentence is… **Draws breath** BITE ME! **Jumps out of the shocked Sesshomaru's arms and runs like hell out of the room** demon cover for me while I'm gone and I get you anything you want!

Demon: **Jumps up and cheers** Okay me help out then

Sess: **Quicker than lighting darts after Jay** this is going to be good!

**(Everyone in the room cracks up laughing at the stupidity Jay has ever time she opens her mouth around Lord Fluffy)**

Kag and demon: On to the Chapter!

Chapter four: The secrets of…

Kagome fell over laughing so hard that it would seem as if she would die any second. "Rin is puzzled to why Rin's Sesshomaru's girlfriend would be laughing at him?" Rin said in so much confusion to measure. "Rin, me and her are not what you think she is only here to see my father. Kagome could you take Rin to the car and wait there while I talk to Sango," Sesshomaru said as he offered Rin to her. "Sure, come with me Rin," Kagome said with the sound of 'ah come on I want to stay and hear'. Kagome walked out the house with Rin and Shippo. Kohaku walked out the door and said, "Wait can I come wait with you guys?" Kagome turned with a smile and replied, "Sure come on then… was it Kohaku!" Kohaku nodded his head and followed. **(I wonder if Naraku should enter this fic cause he can be a cross dresser cause a friend of mine was Kagome for Halloween, but um she looked like Naraku wearing Kagome's school uniform… well you all tell me if I should or not… imagines Naraku wearing Kagome's uniform whoa scary).**

Kagome, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo wear sitting in the car just talking while waiting for Sango and Sesshomaru to arrive. Sesshomaru came to the car and hopped in. "Sango will drive over while Kohaku rides with us, that is if he wants to," Sesshomaru said as he looked to the back of the car in the rear view mirror. Kohaku nodded and buckled up, while Rin buckled her self into the seat. "Ready to go," Kohaku and Rin both said. Sesshomaru started the car and drove off towards the Tashito Mansion.

Just now arriving

"Sesshomaru… this is a very breath taking place to be at," Kagome said as her mouth hung wide open. "It should be little miko, and it's so nice to see you again… my, my you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," A familiar voice to Kagome said. Kagome quickly turned to see a man almost identical to Sesshomaru except this guy had one single purple stripe on each check instead of two maroon strikes on each check and his eyes were softer the 'lord I've got a plunger stuck up my ass so why don't you pull it out'. "You murderer," Kagome whispered. "Ah but your father already knew he was going to die," he retorted. Kagome's eyes went wide. "Leave my mommy alone you dirty messed up dog," Shippo snapped out from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes went even wider even if that was possible. Kagome turned her head slowly, 'Shippo what on earth are you think?'

"Mind your manners you little fox or did you forget where you belong," Inu Tashito growled out. Kagome subconsciously grabbed Shippo and held him close, "Leave him alone, he's only a kid for heaven's sake and you talk crap to him as if he were your own son," Kagome almost shouted. Inu Tashito and everyone else stared at her with amazement that she just talked to Inu Tashito that way. "You dare talk to me that way little miko?" He asked eyeing her. "Yeah I do dare to talk to you that way," she retorted, 'Now if they dare step any closer I will fire!'

Sesshomaru had to admit she had spunk. 'Let's see how long she can keep it,' Sesshomaru thought. "Hey Kohaku where are you," A young woman called out. Everyone turned towards the voice, except Kagome didn't move. "Sango, I'm right here," Kohaku replied. Sango ran towards Kohaku, whom was standing next to Kagome. "Did I miss something here cause I feel as if a fight had just gone on here without my knowledge," Sango said as she looked at every guilty face except Kagome's cause she was still faced the other way. "Miss Rin wants you to play with Rin and Kohaku, please play with Rin," Rin begged while looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru looked down at the puppy face that Rin was giving, 'If it were me in that situation I think I would have fallen victim to that face… how can she ignore it unless, nah.'

Shippo looked down at Rin and asked, "Mommy can I go and play?" Kagome continued to glare at Inu Tashito, "Ask him not me cause I sure as hell don't live here." Shippo turned his head and saw Inu Tashito nod his head, "Kagome we need to talk alone without little ones or anyone who should not get involve to interfere, follow me and leave the kit here with Sango. Sesshomaru go get Inuyasha and report to my office right after you fetch him," Inu commanded. Sesshomaru ran to find Inuyasha, while a still enrage Kagome followed Inu Tashito. They walked through the front door and down a long hallway. Up a spiral staircase and down another long hallway. 'How far is this office is his,' Kagome thought as she continued to walk.

When they finally arrived at the office Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were inside waiting for them to arrive. "Okay so we're all here and accounted for. Kagome I do believe you've told Sesshomaru my eldest son about your father's promise, so fill me and Inuyasha in on how that promise went cause I want to see if your memory remembers right or you heard wrong, so your mind replays what it thinks is right," Inu said as he sat at his desk, "do sit and speak."

Kagome took the offered seat and took a deep breath. She tapped into her brain and the words spilled out in a melody, "As I remember you and my father were arguing. I was by him and I made him transform cause I felt threatened. He turned into a huge dog and growled out to you that he promised that I would kill you and your generation born from you to end your evil race of inu's that was if he died. You killed him and swallowed him… I returned home to my brother, Souta, covered in blood, my fathers blood. We both fought about what I told him about our father and he didn't believe me, nor did my mother till a day ago when I told her. So what do you have to say murderer?"

"Nothing because after he promised my death you passed out and there was more to that promise then you know because he entrusted your life under my jurisdictions, but I could kill something that was part of our clan from the beginning," Inu said as he looked down at the desk as if he thought the blank papers looked interesting. "Explain your self, cause you make no sense," Kagome shuddered.

"You were born looking like a human but have you ever felt human or have you noticed anything strange."

"How strange?"

"Like hearing things a human can't, seeing farther than the naked eye, sensed things before they happen."

"Yeah but the doctor said it was normal for me."

"Yeah cause you're the one kind of person inu's like our selves look for cause you are not human nor are you demon. You'll understand if I show you, so follow me. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I may need the both of you for this will leave her in terrible shock for life."

All three of them followed him into the next room, which had a few weird sculptures of women and diagrams along the wall. Inu stopped right in front of a book on a stand. "Are you prepared to find out, for you two boys this will be the first time you've been back here but this will not leave this room, but Kagome are you ready to know," Inu asked as he opened to an area in the book. "I haven't come this far to turn back now," Kagome said as she looked at the page that was left open. Kagome gasped as she read it.

Book (page 2,405):

One girl is born every one thousand years to come and protect the one demon clan she is supposed to protect. She will receive the power to protect that clan at the age of seventeen, but if she fails to accomplish this deed then she is to suffer the consequences of one who is next to take his fathers place as the head. He has the right to kill her if he wishes, take everything that she cares for away from her, or anything suitable for a punishment. But there are side effects for the girl… she will find deeper secrets that the clan does not know of yet they will know soon enough.

She will surrender her life in order to fulfill this purpose. In order for this process to happen the head of the clan must destroy and annihilate her father to free her soul to the clan. To know she is the one she will posses a few items from that clan. Each clan knows the items. Each clan holds a sword made from the first of the clans, a kimono passed through a certain family, which the right family of the chosen girl get a hold of. You cannot find her without these items for only she possesses them; her line is given a weapon to hold on to through their generations.

Kagome looked up from the book and whispered, "You believe I'm that girl, but still what would I be known as then?" Inu looked at her and said, "You are the girl and Sesshomaru will gain the right to be the head of the clan in less than a month, but you're… how can I say this without confusing you more than you already are. You are known as… well, a guardian angel demon miko. I know it's more confusing then what the book says but you will receive your power the same day Sesshomaru gains the head." Kagome stared at them with her eyes looking like they would fall out if they had the choice. Sesshomaru took a step closer sensing that she was about to faint, but Inuyasha and Inu Tashito were thrown to the other end of the room towards the exits. Sesshomaru stood there in a confused state. "Sesshomaru get her and take her with you for you're the only one to awaken her power," Inu barked out. Everyone saw the pink energy pouring out of her by the second and Sesshomaru thought to him self, as he grew closer, 'How can she have so much power and still stand… she baffles me way to much and yet she amazes me still.'

Sesshomaru stood an inch in front of her. He picked up his hand and pointed two claws out. He quickly hit her pressure point, directly where a mating mark would be on a female. "Why did her power not affect me like it did you two?" Sesshomaru said while not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl in his arms (Yeah two I would have made it one if he didn't threaten me for it (Glares at the bastered known as Fluffy) and I wouldn't be able to write this if his threat was kept). "Well you are the one who… never mind you'll have to find out all on your own cause she's the reason…" Inu said as he walked out the room, while Inuyasha followed him, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru and a sleeping Kagome. 'This girl is gonna cause me trouble I see, even in her sleep she puzzles me,' Sesshomaru thought as he proceeded out the door caring Kagome close to him.

Jay: Sorry but I couldn't handle having him follow me and breathe down my neck (Points at lord fluffy)

Sess: (Is holding Jay) And you won't be running away this time

Jay: Leave me be

Inuyasha: You are a dog on a leash Jay

Jay: Leaving now and readers R&R… choa


End file.
